


The Million Word Festival

by 221b_hound



Series: The Million Word Festival [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, one million words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I posted the Captains of Industry story Victorian Secrets, I reached the milestone word count of 1,002,325 words.</p><p>That's over a million words of fanfic since I signed onto AO3 in June 2012.</p><p>To celebrate, I'm going to have a little prompt festival. This is open to 20 prompts to start with, and I'll see how I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Million Word Festival

Use the comments field on this page to give me a prompt involving characters from Sherlock, and I'll try to write a story of beetween 221 and 1000 words for it.  
  
I can't guarantee I'll be able to write about every prompt - not all prompts spark something - but I'll try. And you can use any of the characters from within any of my universes here in AO3, or ask for crossovers (though they may be limited to the characters I actually know).

There are certain types of stories I don't usually write, which I will continue to not write (like non-con or major character death) but I'm otherwise pretty open to suggestion.

EDITED TO ADD: I don't mind trying things that are new to me either - like the Johnlockary I just posted, or merlock etc. I also have a lot of one-shots I could play with if you like  

The stories will be published as The Million Word Festival series here.

So fire away, and let's see where the muse takes us!


End file.
